The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to vertical field effect transistors with III-V and germanium channels.
As silicon CMOS technology reaches its fundamental scaling limits, alternative materials such as high mobility III-V compounds (e.g., indium gallium arsenide) and silicon germanium have proven to be strong contenders for extending high performance logic. However, integrating free standing indium gallium arsenide and silicon germanium nanostructures on silicon has been difficult for current fabrication processes due to defect and chemistry incompatibilities.